


Training

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Hey Alec?”•In which training parneters like each other•Warning; love, fluff





	Training

"Hey Alec is waiting for you in the training room." Jace spoke knocking on her door gently. It was already open so he leaned against the doorway and watched her move around the room. "Which shirt should I wear when I kick Alec's ass?" She asked holding up a red T-shirt and a grey one. "As if it makes a difference. But red cause it makes you seem scary plus it's your color." She nodded slipping the shirt on. Her black bra was barely visible which was good. "Girl shirts never cover anything huh." She spoke pulling her brunette hair into a ponytail. "Nope and that's what we like." Jace smirked. She smacked him upside the head lightly. "This is why you have no girlfriend." He gave an offended look.

"I have a boyfriend at least." He gloated. "I'll admit Simon is pretty hot but he talks like a lot." Y/n spoke as they walked to the training room together. "I've found a way to shut him up." Jace added. "Ew please spare me the details on your gay sex life." "Oh you want to know." He poked at her as they entered the training room. "What about you? Got anyone on your eye?" Jace asked remembering Alec was there. "Well they have raven colored hair and a great toned body." Y/n gushed. "Oh my god, do you like Alec?" Jace asked. She shook her head. "Nope I like Izzy. Whoops now my secrets out." "I'm so going to tell her." "Have fun." She said as Jace left the room.

She turned to be met with Alec who was pretending he didn't hear anything. "Yeah I don't like Izzy that way but knowing Jace he wouldn't leave until I gave him an answer. Besides I wouldn't tell him who I like cause he'll tell them and that doesn't work." Y/n said walking next to Alec. "So shall we get this training on the road? I know I'm new and all but you shadowhunters love training." She smiled at Alec. That damn smile. Her smile could pull Alec in and he could get lost in it. 

Y/n grabbed a fighting stick and lightly tapped Alec's leg. "Come on." He snapped out of his trance. He grabbed one as well and met y/n in the center of the room. The combat begun and Alec was too focused on not hurting y/n he wasn't doing well. "Hey watch your feet." Y/n spoke swiping Alec's legs sending him to the ground. "I thought you were the best Lightwood?" She asked and helped him up. "I am." "Sure, you just got your ass kicked by a girl who's been a shadowhunter for less than a month. Totally the best." She laughed placing up he equipment.

"Hey Alec?" Y/n asked. He hummed as a response. "There's this new horror movie out tonight. Like to come and see it with me since I know you love horror." Alec was taking by surprise but nodded. "Yeah. That'd be nice." "Cool. Be ready by eight?" He nodded and she left the room. "A date with y/n huh? Really got a crush." Isabelle spoke. Alec rolled his eyes at his sibling. "It's not a date. We're just going to see a horror movie which we do all the time here." "Keyword, here. This is a public thing she's dressing in more than pajamas for. When you watch movies here it's both of you in pajamas but this is a theater. She'll have to actually you know, dress up." Alec sighed. "You over think things too much." 

Eight o'clock came rather quickly. Alec had on his normal attire consisting of a dark T-shirt and jeans. "Ready to go?" He asked knocking on y/n's shut door. She opened it seconds later. "Yeah. I'm going to grab my keys and wallet. Give me a second." She walked over to her nightstand and he took in her appearance. She wasn't dressed fancy but she was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans matched with a panda themed crop top. "Okay let's go."

•

"Okay as much as I enjoyed that movie, I think I understand why people hate going to the theater." Alec nodded. "It's so crowded not mention people are so loud," Alec stated. "Preach Alexander. I think let's stick to our movie traditions of pajamas and my room. At least there the only talking is between us." Y/n parked her car before getting out. Alec followed suit and they made their way up to the institute. "Hey Alec." Y/n spoke. Alec stopped in his track and replied with a hum. "Thanks. You know for heading to this movie with me." She paused for a moment. She got close to Alec and grabbed the collar of his iconic jacket pulling him down just enough to place a quick, soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in training tomorrow?" Alec couldn't form words and by the time he was able to y/n was already inside.


End file.
